SCP-076
] |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary SCP-076 refers to two different anomalies: a stone tomb, as well as a highly dangerous Keter-Class entity that lies inside of it. While SCP-076-1 is harmless on its own, it has been proven to be particularly durable, and its main danger comes from when the subject inside awakens and attempts to escape. The subject, referred to as SCP-076-02, is a Semitic human male with various anomalous capabilities, attempting to kill the nearest human being the moment it awakens, entering a "rage state". Whenever the subject is killed, which typically takes immense effort due to superhuman durability and strength, it disintegrates, reforming within the tomb over a period of up to six hours, to even several months or years. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher. 2-A via the Thorn | 1-B, Higher via the Flood Name: SCP-076, "Able" | Hevel, Ab-Leshal, The Butcher of the West, The First Sword of Daevon, Protector and Shield of the People of the Valley, The Great Traitor, Breaker of the Bronze God, Eabani Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless | Male Age: Older than time | Late 20's physically, older than time chronologically | Older than creation Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Son of Adam and Hawwah, Former Protector and Champion of the People of the Two Trees Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Durability and Resurrection | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), High resistance to pain, Weapon Creation (Can summon weapons from a pocket dimension), Skilled swordsman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Berserk Mode, Resurrection via SCP-076-02 (Though this takes anywhere from 6 hours to 25 years and thus would not be combat applicable) | All previous abilities and Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Age Manipulation (Was unaffected by an SCP that aged humans to death in minutes) and Mind Manipulation (Resisted the psychic influence of SCP-668), Space-Time Manipulation (With the Thorn and the Flood), Energy and Life Absorption (With the Thorn) Attack Potency: Unknown (Incapable of attacking) | Wall level, likely Small Building level (Can repeatedly escape its containment unit, and rip through steel as if it was a spider's web. Stated to be capable of killing an Elephant with his bare hands. Canonically fought SCP-682) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Dealt serious damage to Extended Canon SCP-682), Multiverse level+ via the Thorn (The Thorn is capable of causing a ZK-Class Reality Failure Scenario, resulting in the destruction of every universe in the multiverse, of which there are infinite, as well as a TK-Class Broken Timeline Scenario by resetting the timelines of the multiverse. Able's blades are also made of the same substance as the Thorn, implying they are drawn from the same source as The Thorn or The Thorn itself.) | Hyperverse level (Absorbed power from the Scarlet King, transforming him into a powerful, bloodthirsty monster, Fought alongside the King's army of Leviathans in a battle that resulted in Mekhane being shattered, Nahash the Serpent fleeing to The Library in terror, and the Tree of Knowledge being damaged, Tore off Qayin's arms, Defeated Moloch, a Lower Elder God in service to the Scarlet King, in combat and defeated him so thoroughly that Moloch was left depowered), Higher via the Flood (Reset time on a full multiversal scale to prevent the Scarlet King from being unleashed in the first place) Speed: Immobile (Incapable of moving) | Superhuman (Ran 64 meters under three seconds) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Was able to swat handgun and assault rifle-caliber bullets out of the air with a length of steel rebar, several of his training regiments while part of Pandora's Box included him facing groups of soldiers using live ammunition while he only wielded a foam training sword, and he was never injured once), Massively FTL+ Attack Speed with the Thorn (Stretched deep into space and absorbed all light and life in the entire universe in seconds) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Mekhane, Moloch, and the Leviathans) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Can easily wield weapons as large as himself, Casually pushed open a 3 ton blast door, tearing it off of its hydraulics in the process, Comparable to SCP-083-D) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Wall Class likely Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | Hyperversal Durability: City level (Survived the detonation of a warhead that destroyed the whole site in which it was contained) | Wall level, likely Small Building level (Survived being shot on the head several times with .50 BMG rounds, Survived continuous fire from multiple heavy machine guns, able to survive a "killing corridor" that shocks him with 20,000 volts) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Took numerous hits from SCP-682, who was able to demolish a small skyscraper) | Hyperverse level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to kill several people without stopping or slowing down, Can continue fighting even with severe damage to the cerebellum, Can survive for over an hour without oxygen, Never shown to be tired to this day, Continued to fight after having the skin on his back shredded, being dealt multiple deep gashes to his limbs and torso, and having his arm bitten off) Range: None (Incapable of attacking) | Extended melee range to several dozen meters with weapons, Multiversal with The Thorn | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None | Black bladed weapons | The Tumbling Blade Intelligence: Mindless | High (Has great knowledge of human anatomy, military tactics of open warfare, metallurgy, and livestock management, Is a highly skilled swordsman and martial artist, Knows several modern languages as well as several dialects of ancient Sumerian. For a time, SCP-076 was a head member of Mobile Task Force Omega-7 "Pandora's Box", a covert team consisting of trained operatives wielding and working alongside SCPs for tactical use, and was tasked with training the rest of the members of the task force in combat. SCP-076 is responsible for the deaths of over 100 task force members during his numerous containment breaches, and has even posed a threat to SCP-682. In his previous life as Hevel-Ab-Leshal, he was regarded as the most skilled soldier of the Daevite army, leading the Scarlet King's armies against gods like Mekhane and emerging victorious.), though this drops significantly when he enters his Rage State Weaknesses: Reckless and overly brutal, Will avoid lesser targets if he finds someone he deems a "Worthy opponent" Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Summoning:' SCP-076-2 has the ability to apparently materialize bladed weapons out of nowhere. Slow-motion video footage reveals that the blades in question are actually pulled from a miniature dimensional rift described as a "small hole in space." Where this portal leads is unknown, as is how SCP-076-2 is capable of generating said rifts. Footage of the blades in question shows them to be made out of a completely non-reflective black material appearing as a "black void in space." As the blades rapidly vanish after leaving the subject's possession, no structural analysis is possible at this time. The weapons SCP-076 have produced to date are: *A two-handed claymore with the edges covered in miniature saw blades *A six-foot mace with a head covered in automated spikes *A set of multiple large charkams with edges covered in miniature saw blades *A large axe *Daggers with edges covered in miniature saw blades *A large pair of mechanical scissors with the inner blades covered in miniature saw blades *A longsword with the edges covered in miniature saw blades Key: SCP-076-1 | SCP-076-2 (Original File) | SCP-076-2 (Extended Canon) | Hevel-Ab-Leshal Others Notable Victories: Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) Shirou's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized. Original Canon 076 and Heaven’s Feel Shirou with projections over 9-B restricted were used) Notable Losses: SCP-096 (SCP Foundation) SCP-096's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and the Thorn was restricted, Extended Canon versions were used) The Koitern (SCP Foundation) The Koitern's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Hevel-Ab-Leshal was used, and the Flood was restricted) Jesus (Madness Combat) Jesus' Profile (Note: Original Canon 076 was used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Sociopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1